Poudlard-Book
by Snape's Nuts
Summary: Un réseaux social à Poudlard...pourquoi pas, après tous si cela rapproche les maisons, Dumbledore ne s'y opposera pas. Cette fanfiction contient du HP/DM OW/MF et probablement d'autres couples.
1. L'examen de métamorphose

**Bonjour à tous :)**

**Je reviens avec une fanfiction sur Harry Potter ( Eh oui Ben, je te l 'avais dit xD ) je ne sais pas du tous ou cette fic va me mener, il y a déjà beaucoup de fanfiction Facebook mais j'avais envie d'en écrire une en espèrent que cela vous plaise x)**

**Cette fanfiction traitera bien entendu d'Harry et Draco mais aussi de Marcus Flint et Oliver Wood, c'est un couple que j'aime beaucoup depuis peu et que j'ai envie de mettre en valeur ( n'est-ce-pas Ben xD ) **

**( ... L'auteur tien à préciser que sa santé mental n'a normalement subit aucun dommage lors de l'écriture et que certaine partie de cette fanfiction serons basé sur des gros délire avec des personne aussi saine d'esprit que l'auteur elle même ( Ben...) )**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 1: L'examen de métamorphose. _

**Severus Snape : **20 points en moins pour Gryffondor Potter ! On ne se rend pas sur Poudlard-book durant mon cours. Cela compte pour vous aussi Weasley !

**Draco Malfoy** et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter : **Bien évidement lui il peut ! Et vous y êtes aussi professeur.

**Severus Rogue :** Vous venez de gagner une retenue Mr Potter !

**Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Neville Londubat **aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : …Neville ?

**Neville Londubat **: Au moins je ne serais pas tout seul ;)

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime : Toutes des connasses, puis c'est nous qu'on accuse.

**Draco Malfoy** : J'en déduis qu'entre toi et cette serdaigle c'est terminé.

**Blaise Zabini :** Exactement.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Il fallait peut-être pas la tromper…

** Draco Malfoy** : Eh ! Je suis ton meilleur pote et tu me l'as pas dit !

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'était avec qui ? (Potter veux-tu avoir la gentillesse de dégager ta jolie petite tête de balafré à deux noises de ce mur !)

**Draco Malfoy** : Blaise ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu vas me répondre ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Avec qui ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Ne me dit pas que c'est une Gryffondor !

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise ?!

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je crois qu'il ne te répondra pas.

**Hermione Granger :** Quel beau sens de l'observation parkinson…

**Dean Thomas :** Moi et Seamus on est les seuls à avoir remarqué que Malfoy avait dit à Harry qu'il avait une « jolie petite tête » ?

**Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson** et 36 autres personnes aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** : …

**Harry Potter** : Malfoy… ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley** à rejoint le groupe : Un examen de métamorphose ? Pas grave je vais chercher Hermione !

**Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, Dean thomas, Neville **Londubat et 8 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe.

**Sibylle Trelawney **: Vous êtes treize dans ce groupe ! C'est présage d'un grand malheur ! L'un de vous va passer du côté obscur !

**Ron Weasley: **Harry? T'es passé du côté obscur en couchant avec Malfoy ?

**Harry Potter** : Pas dans mes souvenirs.

**Ron Weasley** : Tout va bien professeur.

**Hermione Granger : **Moi aussi je vois un malheur arrivé…un "T" à votre examen !

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Merci miss Granger. Voulez-vous bien cessez de vous conduire comme des babouins jeunes hommes et allez réviser !

* * *

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aime : « cessez de vous conduire comme des babouins jeunes hommes »

* * *

**Neville Londubat **aime : Les aubergines me parlent…et alors t'es jaloux ? 8)

**Ginny Weasley** : Euh…Neville ?

**Ron Weasley :** Alors quand Fred et George ont dit qu'ils avaient réussi à faire entrer des substances illicites dans Poudlard c'était vrai oO.

**Fred Weasley :** Bien sur que c'était vrai !

**George Weasley** : Tu doutes de nous et de notre talant petit frère.

**Fred Weasley:** Pourtant tu devrais savoir…

**George Weasley:** Que nous sommes devenus…

**Fred Weasley:** De vrais experts…

**George Weasley:** En la matière.

**Hermione Granger :** Pourquoi vous complétez vos phrases alors que vous êtes sur le même parchemin ?

**Percy Weasley** : VOUS AVEZ DE LA DROGUE SUR VOUS ?! ATTENDEZ UN PEU QUE J'EN PARLE A MAMAN BANDE DE PETITS VERACRASSES ! PAR LES BOULES DE MERLIN JE VOUS JURE TOUS LES DEUX QUE VOUS ALLEZ MORFLER VOTRE RACE ET JE VAIS TOUS FAIRE POUR QUE VOS PETITS CERVEAUX DE MOLLUSQUES EN MANQUENT S'EN SOUVIENNENT !

**George Weasley**: Perce…

**Fred Weasley:** Grand frère…

**George Weasley:** tu vas vraiment…

**Fred Weasley:** Le dire aux parents…

**Percy Weasley:** Nan…JUSTE à notre mère !

**Oliver Wood: **Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu montrerais de l'autorité sur les jumeaux Perce, je crois bien que j'aurais couché avec Flint xD

**Marcus Flint **et 68 autres personnes aime ça.

**Marcus Flint: **t'aurais dus le faire…

**Oliver Wood: **oO

**Percy ****Weasley :** oO

**Hermione Granger: **oO

**George Weasley: **oO

**Fred Weasley: **oO

** Severus Snape : **Oo

**Minerva McGonagall**: oO

**Blaise**** Zabini :** oO

**Pansy Parkinson**: oO

**Harry Potter:** oO

**Ron Weasley :** oO

**Draco Malfoy** : Eh Wood, tu sais qu'on vient de lui faire boire du véritaserum ?

**Oliver Wood **A fait un malaise.

**Percy Weasley: **ALLEZ RÉVISER VOTRE PUTAIN D'EXAMEN DE MÉTAMORPHOSE !

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger **vient de passer cinq heures et quarante-trois minutes à la bibliothèque pour réviser son examen de métamorphose.

**Ron Weasley : **Alors qu'elle connait tous par cœur…

**Hermione Granger : **Tu ferrais mieux d'en faire de même Ronald !

**Ron Weasley:** Samedi je m'y met…

**Hermione Granger :** Ronald Weasley ! L'examen est demain matin !

**Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas**, et 124 autres personnes ce sont rués dans la bibliothèque.

* * *

**Hedwige, Trevor et Coq **ont crées le groupe : Mon maître à moi il est mou du petit pois.

**Ron Weasley : **Je suis blessé !**Harry Potter :** Je suis indigné !

**Neville Londubat : **Je suis Neville !

**Trevor :** -'

**Rubeus Hagrid** : Vous penser que je peux inscrire Aragog ?

**Ron Weasley** : mauvaise idée…

* * *

**Aragog** à rejoint le groupe : Si toi aussi tu peux faire des nœuds dans tes pattes.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ouiiii ! Vive les spaghettis !

**Severus Snape** : Pitié…

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

* * *

**Ginny Weasley **aime les crevettes sauces soja.

**Cho Chang : **Ah moi aussi c'est mon plat préférer ! :3

**Ginny Weasley** n'aime plus les crevettes sauces soja…

**Draco Malfoy : **En tant que préfet je me dois de précisé que Lavande Brown viens de se faire kidnappé par un flamand rose parce qu'elle à eu la malchance de ce trouvé dans le couloir où traînait le reste des crevettes…mais il n'y a pas que ça Trelawney à eu la prémonition qu'un lombric s'attaquait à sa chaussure puis elle a baissé la tête en faite c'était un bulldog du Chili qui cherchais le chaton qui s'y trouvait dedans…et après on dit que c'est moi qui maltraite les gens - '

**Harry Potter : **…Parce que tu considères qu'un chat est un être humain ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Upupup ! Si ça se trouve c'étais un animagus nah !

**Harry Potter : **Un bébé McGo ?...o0

**Draco Malfoy :** Je préfère ne pas y penser…

**Harry Potter :** Qui pourrait… ?

**Draco Malfoy :** STOP !

_( note de l'auteur : Merci Ben xD)_

**Sirius Black** : Auriez-vous tous les deux par le plus grand des hasards perdus l'esprit ?

* * *

**Peeves** aime Lancer de l'encre sur les élèves qui galèrent en salle d'examen.

**Argus Rusard :** PEEVES !

* * *

**Harry Potter** à presque cru qu'il aurait une chance de réussir son épreuve…

**Ron Weasley :** Mon aiguille à tricoter avait des plumes…

**Neville Londubat :** La mienne aussi…

**Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Pansy** Parkinson et 19 autres personnes aime ça.

**Blaise Zabini : **Sinon moi j'ai eu l'intelligence de me mètre à coté de Granger ;)

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Minerva McGonagall :** De la triche…60 points en moins pour Serpentard !

**Draco Malfoy :** Blaise…que je ne t'entende plus JAMAIS parler d'intelligence.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Mione…pourquoi t'aime ce qui dit Zabini ?

**Hermione Granger** : Est-ce-que je te demande pourquoi tu mate le cul de Parkinson ?

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson : **…

**Parvati Patil** : LAVANDEEEEEEEEE T OU ? G 1 SCOUPPPPPPPPPPP !

**Lavande Browm** : UIIIII G VU ON VA FER COME RITA SKEETER !

**Harry Potter :** Bizarrement c'était mieux quand les crevettes l'avaient kidnappée celle la…

**L'ensemble de poudlard** et **le ministère de la magie aime** : « Bizarrement c'était mieux quand les crevettes l'avaient kidnappée celle la… »

* * *

**Narcissa Malfoy** et **Bellatrix Lestrange** on rejoint le groupe : Parfois tu te marie…puis tu réalise que c'est un pochtron.

**Rodolphus Lestrange : **Bande de salopes…

**Lucius Malfoy:** Narcissa, chérie…pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Narcissa Malfoy: **Demande moi ça la prochaine fois que tu reviendras bourré…

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Euh…

* * *

**Lord Voldemort aime** : Mhuahaha c'est moi le méchant 8}

**Albus Dumbledore** : La guerre ne résout rien Tom.

**Lord Voldemort** : -'

* * *

**Harry Potter :** est heureux de ne pas avoir eu « T » à son examen.

**Ron Weasley **aime ça.

** Severus Snape** : Il est clair Mr Potter que vous ne pouvez pas vous en venter en cours de potion…

**Sirius Black** : Qu'est-ce-que tu insinue S_ervilus ?_

**Severus Snape **: Que ton filleul est pour les potions ce que toi tu as été pour ta famille, une catastrophe ! Et personne ne peut rien y faire…

**Sirius Black** : Toi par contre tu pourrais faire une rhinoplastie.


	2. Les féministes contre attaques

**Bonjours ( Plutôt bonsoir ^^ ) tout le monde, voilà je poste le nouveau chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, l'univers et les personnages appartiennes à la merveilleuse, incroyable, splendide ( oui je peux continuer longtemps ) J.K Rowling.**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! x) *sautedejoie***

**Je remercie également quelqu'un qui ce reconnaîtra ( Ben je parle de toi, on sais jamais xD) qui est une source d'inspiration inépuisable.**

**Sur ce l'auteur arrête de parler et vous laisse lire x)**

* * *

_Chapitre2 : Les féministes contre attaque. _

**Millicent Bulstrode** à rejoin le groupe: i'm sexy and i know it

**Draco Malfoy:** On peut voir ça comme ça…

**Blaise Zabini :** Tous dépend du degré d'alcool que t'as dans le sang.

**Millicent Bulstrode :** Ptis cons…

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça

**Harry Potter** : Elle t'a bien cerné Malfoy.

**Ron Weasley** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Le petit pote Potty est de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'aura jamais mon corps de rêve.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça

**Harry Potter :** * pars vomir* Va te faire mettre Malfoy !

**Draco Malfoy** : Avoue que t'aimerais bien ...

**Harry Potter :** Pas sûr…

** Ron Weasley** à peur.

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan** aime : Professeur Flitwick vous êtes perché ! Vous voulez des échasses?-Non-Vous voulez un ananas?

**Dean Thomas** aime ça

**Ginny Weasley** : Je me contenterais d'un mot…pourquoi ?

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Maître, je sais quelque chose à propos de ce que vous savez mais qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir.

**Lord Voldemort :** Pas ici Bellatrix ! C'est trop risqué, celui qui ne doit pas savoir n'est pas loin.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Un bonbon au citron Tom ?

**Lord Voldemort :** Putain j'en ai plein le pif de celui là !

**Harry Potter :** Cela explique bien des choses…

**Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva** McGonagall et 152 autres personnes aime ça.

* * *

**Fred Weasley:** La beuglante de maman m'a persuadé presque autant que le coup de gueule de Percy…

**George Weasley :** Les substances illicites, plus jamais…

**Percy Weasley** aime ça

**Neville Londubat :** Dommage…

**Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan **et** Dean Thomas **aime ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

**Draco Malfoy** : Petite question Zabini…comment ce fait-il que MOI, ton meilleur ami, je ne sois JAMAIS au courent ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Suspense x)

**Draco Malfoy :** Toi tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

**Blaise Zabini :** Pt'être bien qu'oui, pt'être bien qu'nan :)

**Hermione Granger** aime ça

**Draco Malfoy :** TE FOU PAS DE MA GUEULE ZABINI !...Granger ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Pt'être bien qu'oui…

**Hermione Granger :** Pt'êrtre bien qu'nan…

**Ginny Weasley** et **Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Pansy, toi tu sais un truc et tu ne veux pas me le dire…

**Pansy Parkinson** : Moi ? Jamais x3 .

**Draco Malfoy** : -'

* * *

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** ont crée le groupe : Elle nous cache des trucs…faut qu'on lui parle.

**Draco Malfoy** a rejoint le groupe.

**Ginny Weasley** : Quel est le problème tous les deux ?

**Ron Weasley** : Hermione se comporte bizarrement avec Zabini…

**Hermione Granger** : Rapprochement des maisons, tu connais… ?

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Marcus Flint:** Malfoy écoute bien ce que j'ai à dire! Tu es mort, je vais te massacrer, te faire bouffer le putain de gel que t'as dans les cheveux !

**Draco Malfoy** : Aurait-ce un rapport avec ce que tu à dit à Wood après avoir pris du veritaserum ?

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Marcus Flint:** Tu m'as lancé un sortilège de confusion abrutit !

**Blaise Zabini :** Pas trop déçus Wood ?

**Oliver Wood:** Plutôt rassuré.

**Draco Malfoy :** Mouai…

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

* * *

**Poppy Pomfrey** En a ras la bouteille de poussos des élèves rapatriés dans l'infirmerie après chaque entraînements de Quiddich…

**Oliver Wood:** Tu n'auras d'autres passions que le Quiddich !

**Marcus Flint:** Tu n'auras d'autres idoles que le Quiddich !

**Harry Potter**: Tu vénéreras le vif d'or !

**Draco Malfoy:** Tu consacreras ton temps libre aux entraînements !

**Ron Weasley**: Tu honoreras le Quiddich !

**Fred Weasley:** Tu ne quitteras pas un match avant la fin!

**George Weasley**: Tu ne commettras pas de fautes!

**Ginny Weasley:** Tu n'abandonneras pas ton équipe!

**Blaise Zabini** : Tu te bâteras jusqu'au bout!

**Cédric Diggory :** Tu ne tricheras pas !

**Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Oliver Wood, Marcus **Flint et 18 autres personnes aime ça.

**Sirius Black :** Ton père serait fier de toi Harry !

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Severus Snape** trouve ça ridicule.

**Remus Lupin** : Je dirais même «Ridiculus »

**Sirius Black **et **Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Severus Snape** : -'

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

**Poppy Pomfrey** : De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

**Oliver Wood :** Des dix commandements du Quiddich.

**Harry Potter** et 267 autres personnes aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** C'est fou comme le Quiddich peu rapprocher les maisons x3

**Severus Snape** : Pas sûr…

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime la polygamie.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** a envisagé de sauter de la tour d'astronomie.

**Minerva McGonagall :** Euh…

**Harry Potter :** Luna…pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Luna Lovegood :** Plus on est de fous, plus on rit )

**Harry Potter :** Mais…

**Pansy Parkinson : **Contre le Sexisme ! On dit rien aux mecs qui se tapent plusieurs filles par contre dès qu'une fille est « un peu trop proche » de deux gars ça envois les insultes et les sous entendus !

**Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore** et 132 autres personnes aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Professeur Dumbledore ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** J'aime les hommes mais je suis pour l'égalité des sexes, bonbons aux citrons ? ^^

**Harry Potter :** oÔ

**Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas** et 37 autres personnes aime ça.

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** à rejoint le groupe : i'm _sexist _and i know it

**Draco Malfoy **et **Blaise Zabini **aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson:** -'

**Millicent Bulstrode**: Evidement là il y à presque personne qui réagit !

**Hermione Granger** est totalement d'accord avec ça

**Pansy Parkinson :** Je crois qu'on va finir par s'entendre Granger.

**Hermione Granger** : C'est une bonne chose

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Millicent Bulstrode et Luna Lovegood aime** : Tous plaquer et devenir féministe.

**Seamus Finnigan :** On n'est pas dans la merde…

**Dean Thomas aime** ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : Vous allez morfler les mecs, vous allez morfler.

**Hermione Granger **et** Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

* * *

**Théodore Nott **aime : Et hop ! Une tisane chez mémé !

**Ron Weasley** :?

**Pansy Parkinson** : T'es là toi ?

**Théodore Nott :** Peut-être suis-je là ou peut-être pas 8)

**Blaise Zabini :** Il va pas mieux lui…

**Draco Malfoy :** Hooooo non…

**Théodore Nott** : Bande de méchants !

**Draco Malfoy** : Et fier x)

**Pansy Parkinson** et** Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Sibille Trelawney :** Faite attention mon garçon, à ne pas vous retrouver dans l'haut delà…

**Harry Potter :** C'est dans ces moments là, quand je lis ce genre de chose,en sachant que j'ai cours avec elle dans moins de deux heures, que je regrette que l'avada kedavra est ricoché…

** Lord Voldemort** aime ça.

* * *

**Sibille Trelawney** aime Tous plaquer et devenir féministe. Parce que plus personne ne la prend au sérieux !

**Minerva McGonagall** : Cela parait fou mais c'est la chose la plus sensée que je vous ai entendu dire Sibille.

**Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger** et 94 autres personnes aime ça.

** Sibille Trelawney** : -'

* * *

**Sirius Black** Vient de réaliser quelque chose.

**Severus Snape** : Mon dieux quel horreur !

**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Qu'est-ce-que tu as réalisé Sirius ?

**Sirius Black :** Merci de me poser la question Harry (Servilus, prend une clé, sert toi en pour fermer ta bouche, jette la dans le lac noir bien profond et va la chercher ! Malfoy suis le !) Je consultais l'arbre généalogique des Black ce matin - rien de mieux à faire- et j'ai réalisé une chose…PRESQUE TOUTES LES FAMILLE DE SANG PUR SONT CONSANGUINES!

**Narcissa Malfoy**: Cela pourrait expliquer tes… « troubles » de l'esprit.

**Sirius Black :** Je te rappelle qu'on est de la même famille, blondasse !

**Bellatrix Lestrange:** Pas sûr…

**Andromeda Tonks** : T'inquiète pas Sirius t'es pas si stupide : )

**Sirius Black :** T'es de quel côté toi ? T'es entrain d'insinuer que je le suis un peu !

** Andromeda Tonks : **Mais nan… : )

**Lucius Malfoy**: C'est ma femme que tu traites de blondasse ?!

**Sirius Black** : - En plus de ça il est lent…- Mais c'est vrai que j'aurais très bien pus parler de toi…

**Narcissa Malfoy:** Lucius…tu penses que je suis incapable de me défendre toute seule ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** aime ça.

**Lucius Malfoy:** Nan…bien sûr que nan chérie…

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** On y croit Malfoy xD.

**Lucius Malfoy:** Toi ta Gueule !

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** Eh faist gaffe, je suis presque assez sobre pour t'en foutre une !

**Bellatrix Lestrange**: Mais tu vas la boucler ! Pauv'con !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Salope…

**Draco Malfoy :** Au risque de me répéter : Euh…

* * *

**Sibille Trelawney** aime : La fin du monde ! La fin du monde !

**Severus Snape :** Si elle continue je risque de lui faire voir sa fin du monde –'

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Minerva McGonagall** et 154 autres personnes aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Minerva je vous croyais contre la violence :o

**Minerva McGonagall** : Voyons, il y a des limites Albus !

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

**voila x)**

**Une ptit review *fait la mendiante* x3**

**(ça vaut aussi pour toi Ben)**


	3. Serpentard contre Gryffondor

**Bonjours à tous ! Je poste (enfin) le chapitre 3 !**

**Le 4 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère pouvoir le mettre en ligne bientôt.**

**Merci pour vos reviews :3**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Gryffondor contre Serpentard_

**Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy** ont rajouté **_Match de Quiddich_** à leurs activités.

**Oliver Wood :** On va vous écraser Flint, toi et ta bande de manchots !

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Minerva McGonagall **aiment ça.

**Marcus Flint** : Moi à ta place j'en serais pas si sûr mon p'tit Woody.

**Draco Malfoy** : Quand vous aurez fini avec les petits surnoms affectueux on pourrait peut-être aller s'entrainer …

**Oliver Wood :** On a réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor Malfoy !

**Marcus Flint :** Mot du professeur Snape, Wood, mot du professeur Snape.

**Severus Snape** et **Draco Malfoy** aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je m'en souviendrais Severus, croyez moi !

**Oliver Wood** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Tout comme je me souviendrais de cette victoire Minerva.

**Marcus Flint** et **Draco** **Malfoy aiment **ça.

* * *

**Cho Chang** : Vous allez gagner Harry C'est une évidence )

** Harry Potter:** Euh…Merci Cho.

**Draco Malfoy :** J'ai comme l'étrange conviction que ta réponse manque d'un enthousiasme évident mon petit pote Potter, aurait-ce un rapport avec le fait que vous ayez rompu il y a une semaine et que depuis elle fait tous pour de reconquérir jusqu'à allez utiliser un filtre d'amour ?

**Harry Potter :** Euh…

**Cho Chang :** Comment t'es au courent de ça toi !?

**Draco Malfoy :** J'ai mes sources Chang.

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Parce que c'était vrais ? Je croyais que Ron avait dit ça pour me faire peur !

**Severus Snape :** Il est d'une vivacité d'esprits…

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça

* * *

**Oliver Wood** aime : Un bon entrainement, ça paye !

**Harry Potter :** Oliver…malgré tout le respect que je te dois, est-ce une raison suffisante pour nous torturer ?

**Marcus Flint :** Je vais finir par croire que tu douterais de Gryffondor et ses chances d'emporter la victoire.

**Oliver Wood :** Nous avons Potter dans notre équipe !

**Théodore Nott :** Nous avons Merlin de notre côté 8)

**Severus Snape, Marcus Flint, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson **aiment ça.

* * *

**Lee Jordan** aime : Commenter le match via PoudlardBook en instantané avec **Luna Lovegood.**

**Lee Jordan :** Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit (Ai-je mis assez de i ?) Gryffondor a le souafle, espérons que la vielle Bibine se rende compte des fautes des Serpentards !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Jordan ! Je vois ce que vous écrivez !

**Lee Jordan :** Désolé professeur.

**Luna Lovegood :** Je vois beaucoup de Joncheruines sur le terrain…

**Minerva McGonagall : **Aucun risque miss Lovegood.

**Lee Jordan :** Flint à récupéré le Souafle, il se dirige vers Wood, et…et merde dix points pour Serpentards –'

**Severus Snape :** Bien évidement là vous ne dite rien quand à la vulgarité de votre élève Minerva…

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je n'ai rien à dire !

* * *

**Marcus Flint** aime : Voir Oliver Wood perdre tous ses moyens quand il laisse passer le dix-neuvième souafle xD

**Pansy Parkinson** : C'était marrant quand il c'est mis à pleurer xD

**Marcus Flint** : J'avais pas vu ça…

**Draco Malfoy :** Tu sais pas ce que t'as loupé xD

**Marcus Flint :** Hum…

**Fred Weasley :** Boucle la Malfoy ! Il c'est passé quoi Oliver ?

**George Weasley** : T'as jamais fait un match pareil !

**Percy Weasley :** Il vous répondra pas je crois qu'il est toujours enfermé dans les vestiaires.

**Fred Weasley :** Qu'est-ce-que t'en sais ?

**Percy Weasley :** Il n'est pas revenu au dortoir et je ne l'ai pas vu en faisant ma ronde.

**Draco Malfoy :** Il est surement entrain de pleurnicher sur la lamentable défaite que Gryffondor à subit x)

**Harry Potter :** C'est quand même moi qui ai attrapé le vif !

**Draco Malfoy :** Alors qu'on menait avec près de cent points d'avance…en plus j'étais tous proche Potter tu aurais au moins pus me laisser cette victoire, le résultat aurait été le même )

**Harry Potter :** Donc tu admets une défaite Malfoy…

**Ron Weasley, Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall :** C'est la guerre Severus !

**Severus Snape** : Du mal à accepter la défaite Minerva ?

**Minerva McGonagall :** Je vais vous en faire avaler de la défaite, à un tel point que vous allez vous étouffer avec croyez moi !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Minerva voyons, que faites vous du rapprochement des maisons !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Votre rapprochement des maisons vous pouvez vous le foutre où je pense.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Outre vos propos vulgaire ce serrait avec plaisir ) Severus intéressé ?

**Severus Snape** est allez s'enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

**Minerva McGonagall** et **Mimi Geignarde **aiment ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini :** Cette victoire est si importante que ça ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Par Salazar qu'avez-vous fait de Blaise Zabini je ne le reconnait plus !

**Blaise Zabini :** Seul Merlin et elle le savent x)

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Oliver Wood** Va se jeter de la tour d'astronomie car sa vie ne rime plus à rien.

**Harry Potter :** C'est pas grave Oliver on gagnera le prochain Match.

**Fred Weasley : **De toute façon les Serpentards sont tellement fiers d'eux que leur ego leur est monté à la tête…

**George Weasley :** Bientôt elle sera devenue trop large pour l'entrée de leur sale commune…

**Fred Weasley :** Et nous serrons débarrasser d'eux…

**George Weasley :** Définitivement !

**Oliver Wood :** Mais c'est à cause de moi qu'on a perdu ! Je n'ai pas arrêté un seul souafle, pas un seul ! Je suis Pitoyable.

**Marcus Flint :** Rien de nouveau la dedans Woody, mais vois les choses sous le bon angle, c'est grâce à toi que Serpentard à gagné !

**Draco Malfoy **et** Severus Snape ** aiment ça.

**Luna Lovegood :** J'avais bien dit que quelqu'un avait des Joncheruines dans la tête.

**Oliver Wood :** J'ai presque envie de la croire…

* * *

**Draco Malfoy** à créé le groupe : _Fête chez les Serpentards !_

**Lucius Malfoy** : Je me souviens d'une des soirées qu'on avait faites à l'époque…

**Severus Snape** : Celle où tu étais en sixième année et que Rodolphus et toi aviez finit tellement déchirés que vous vous êtes retrouvés à vous examinez la gorge ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Sale traitre je t'avais payé pour pas que t'en parle !

**Severus Snape** : Et ta femme( futur ex femme peut-être ?) m'a payé le double pour que je l'affiche sur PoudlardBook.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : connasse !

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

**Nacissa Malfoy** : Lucius… ?

**Lucius Malfoy** : Euh…

**Narcissa Malfoy** : Tu as roulé un patin à mon beau frère alors qu'on sortait ensemble !

**Lucius Malfoy :** Techniquement c'était pas encore ton beau frère…

**Narcissa Malfoy :** Tu te fou de moi !

**Lucius Malfoy :** Mais…chérie…

**Narcissa Malfoy :** Tu vois le charmant sofa dans notre salon… ? C'est là que tu dormiras désormais !

**Rodolphus Lestrange **aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Je veux changer de famille !

* * *

**Sirius Black aime :** Mes années Poudlard.

**Remus Lupin** aime ça.

**Severus Snape** : Pourtant vous n'avez pas de quoi être fièrs…

**Sirius Black** à créé le groupe : _Si toi aussi tu aime voire le graisseux se faire suspendre dans les airs par James Potter._

**Molly Weasley** : SIRIUS ! Regarde l'exemple que tu donne !

**Minerva McGonagall** à rejoins le groupe.

**Molly Weasley :** Minerva…0ô

**Minerva McGonagall :** Severus me cherchait, croyez moi il va me trouver !

* * *

**Harry Potter aime :** Mon parrain partage mes idéaux sur mon prof de potion…que demander de plus ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Une matière grise et un minimum de vivacité…

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

**Théodore Nott :** Blaise, la prochaine fois que tu vois Granger dit lui que je proteste !

**Blaise Zabini :** Euh…à quel propos ?

**Théodore Nott :** Des elfes de maisons !

**Hermione Granger :** Nott je ne t'ai jamais forcé pour que tu participe à la S.A.L.E.

**Théodore Nott :** Non, mais je trouve que pour quelqu'un qui ne jure que par le bon traitement des créatures magiques tu fais preuve d'une discrimination terrible !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais de quoi tu parles ?

**Théodore Nott :** Des gnomes de jardins !

**Hermione Granger :** Je te demande pardon ?

**Théodore Nott :** Tu milites pour le droits des elfes mais à aucun moment tu n'as pensé que la façon dont on traitait les gnomes était tout aussi abominable !

**Luna Lovegood** aime ça.

**Hermione Granger :** Je n'y avais jamais pensé…mais Maintenant que tu en parle...

**Théodore Nott** et **Luna Lovegood** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Merlin nan ! Elle va encore nous inventer une association débile !

**Hermione Granger :** Débile ?

**Ron Weasley :** désolé…

**Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

* * *

**Percy Weasley** : Quelqu'un sais où est Oliver ?

**Oliver Wood** : Pourquoi, tu ne peux pas survivre sans celui qui à lamentablement fait perdre Gryffondor ?

**Draco Malfoy** et **Marcus Flint** aiment ça.

**Marcus Flint :** T'es de plus en plus lucide Wood.

**Percy Weasley :** Ferme là Flint ! Revient dans la salle commune Oliver, c'est mauvais de rester seul…

**Ron Weasley :** Dixit le mec qui a passé plus de la moitié de sa vie enfermé dans une bibliothèque.

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça

* * *

**Severus Snape** : Ridicule Minerva ! Parfaitement Ridicule !

**Minerva McGonagall : **Le professeur Dumbledore a approuvé !

**Severus Snape :** faire contrôler les baguettes des Serpentards pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux n'as jeté de sortilège à des joncheruines juste car votre gardien était déplorable, et après c'est moi le mauvais joueur…

**Minerva McGonagall :** En réalité c'est miss Lovegood qui m'as tenu informé de la présence de ces bestioles…je voulais juste vérifier qu'elles avaient atterries dans la tête de monsieur Wood par hasard.

**Luna Lovegood** aime ça

**Severus Snape :** Bin voyons…


	4. This is Halloween

**Bonsoir!**

**Merci pour les reviews ( je ne le dirais jamais assez xD) **

**Je devrais poster le chapitre 5 assez rapidement.**

**Trêve de blabla, bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : This is halloween_

**Hermione Granger **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson **et **Ginny Weasley **aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Je veux mourir !

**Draco Malfoy :** J'en étais sûr ! BLAISE !

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Harry Potter : **Attendez un peu…rien ne nous dit que Hermione et Zabini sont vraiment ensemble…n'est-ce-pas ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Ma parole t'es vraiment, mais alors vraiment lent Potter !

**Blaise Zabini** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça

**Harry Potter :** Hermione, dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai…

**Hermione Granger :** Il va falloir t'y faire Harry, Blaise et moi on est ensemble.

**Blaise Zabini** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **et** Draco Malfoy** n'aiment pas ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Blaise ! Je te renie en tant que meilleur ami !

**Blaise Zabini :** Dans deux jours tu changeras d'avis xD

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Pourquoi vous officialisez maintenant ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Crivey nous a surprit, on c'est dit que les photos auraient moins de valeurs si tous le monde étaient déjà au courent

**Colin Crivey** n'aime pas ça.

* * *

**Blaise Zabini **aime **: **Ne pas ce rendre tout seul à la soirée d'halloween )

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley** : On est obligée d'y allée accompagner ?

**Draco Malfoy : **Bien sûr que non Weasley, c'est autorisé pour les gens comme toi, seul.

**Hermione Granger** : Ne l'écoute pas Ron je suis certaine que tu trouveras quelqu'un.

**Draco Malfoy** : Ou pas…

* * *

**Neville Londubat **aime : Avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à la soirée et est fière d'être le premier mec de Gryffondor de son année à pouvoir s'en venter.

**Oliver Wood :** Pas que de ton année je crois…

**Ron Weasley :** Avec qui ?

**Neville Londubat :** Ta sœur.

**Seamus Finnigan** et **Dean Thomas** aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** Ha.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore : **Une petite information (je sais qu'halloween est dans deux jours et que je m'y prends un peu tard) vous devez impérativement être costumés !

**Harry Potter** : Avec tous le respect que je vous dois monsieur…WTF ?! oO

**Severus Snape** : Voyons Potter, déguisé vous donc en larbin cela vous rappelleras votre ancienne vie…

**Albus Dumbledore** : Cela compte aussi pour les professeurs.

**Severus Snape :** …WTF ?! oO

**Sirius Black :** Tu disais Servillus ?

* * *

**Ron Weasley :** Non, non, non et non Hermione c'est hors de question !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais pourquoi ? Ce costume est parfait !

**Ron Weasley :** Je serais ridicule !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais non pas plus que d'habitude …en plus j'ai demandé à Blaise de dire aux Serpentards d'être un peu plus aimable, et ils sont d'accord…n'est-ce-pas Blaise ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Disons qu'ils ont capitulé quand j'ai parlé du whisky pur feu…

**Ron Weasley :** Très bien je le porterais –'

**Hermione Granger**: Merciiiiiii ^^

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

**Harry Potter** à une idée de déguisement extra.

**Oliver Wood** à probablement la même idée extra.

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aime ça.

**Marcus Flint** : C'est une impression où presque tout le monde a pensé à la même chose ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Je crois que ce n'est pas une impression …

**Seamus Finnigan **aime **:** Cacher des bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans la salle sur demande.

**Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley** et 48 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** aime : Poile à frire !

**Harry Potter :** Il nous fait quoi lui ?

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Maitre ?

**Lord Voldemort :** Je vais me reconvertir dans le commerce de poile à frire !

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** Si je puis me permettre…pourquoi ?

**Lord Voldemort :** Je compte m'en servir pour frapper mes mangemorts INCAPABLES étant donné que même le Doloris ne vous fait pas avancer !

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Moi j'ai une piste Maitre ! Je l'ai retrouv…

**Lord Voldemort :** Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas en parler ici Bellatrix ! Il écoute !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Tout homme se cache de se qui lui fait peur, Tom.

**Lord Voldemort :** -'

* * *

**Harry Potter **aime : Dire au professeur Trelawney « Regardez moi ! Je suis dans l'eau de là ! » Quand il se baigne dans le lac noir.

**Ron Weasley** et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Et ça t'arrive souvent, de te baigner dans le lac ?

**Harry Potter :** Pourquoi ? T'as envie de te rincer l'œil ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Nan, je me renseigne sur la pollution des eaux

**Harry Potter :** C'est petit comme réplique Malfoy…

**Filius Flitwick :** Mais tous le monde sais que la taille ne fait pas la grandeur _(Cette phrase n'est pas de moi, elle provient d'une certaine personne qui n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler xD)_

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ho oui Filius, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec vous, ce n'est pas la taille qui compte!

**Draco Malfoy :** Suis-je le seul à avoir remarqué une certaine forme de perversité dans cette remarque ?

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Non Malfoy tu n'es pas le seul…

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Oô…

* * *

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy **on crée le groupe : Si toi aussi le soir tu a peur que Dumbledore rentre en douce dans ton dortoir pendant ton sommeil.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est dingue comme une peur si futile a pu les rapprocher ces deux-là.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Granger, premièrement on ne s'est pas rapprochés ! Deuxièmement, ce n'est pas une « peur si futile » c'est la confirmation des doutes que partage toute l'école. Blaise espèce de traitre !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Malfoy, je frappe toujours avant d'entrer même si l'on ne m'entend que très rarement ; )

**Draco Malfoy :** Je vais faire une syncope…

**Harry Potter** : Ho Merlin !

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** Je savais bien qu'on m'observait quand j'étais à Poudlard ! Je ne suis pas fou !

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Ça reste à prouver…

**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Salopes !

**Lucius Malfoy :** Le pluriel c'est une faute de frappe ?

**Rodolphus Lestrange :** Nan !

**Narcissa Malfoy** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Mais oui ! Continuer comme ça je n'ai pas assez de problèmes avec le vieux pervers qui mate en douce le soir !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Pas que le soir ; )

**Draco Malfoy :** Je veux mourir !

**Mimi Geignarde** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** T'inquiet pas Malfoy, tu t'y ferras.

**Draco Malfoy :** Toi fais gaffe, je vais finir par croire que t'as de la compassion.

**Draco Malfoy :** Potter ?

**Hermione Granger** aimer ça.

* * *

**Ron Weasley** aime : T'es dingue ! Mais non, t'es Mondingus!

**Ginny Weasley :** Merlin ! Que quelqu'un me dise qu'il a été adopté !

**Percy Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

_Via Poudlard-Book mobile_

**Minerva McGonagall aime :** Mettre sur ses épaules tous ses châles les plus affreux et dire qu'elle est déguisée en Sybille Trelawney.

**Albus Dumbledore** : Je me serais attendu à plus ingénieux de votre part Minerva.

**Minerva McGonagall :** J'ai fais déjà bien trop d'effort, ce n'est pas comme Snape qui ne s'est pas déguisé du tout !

**Severus Snape :** Je suis en maitre des potions !

**Minerva McGonagall :** Original, vraiment –' … et vous Albus qu'elle est cet donc abomination que vous portez ?

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ceci est mon costume très cher, je me suis accoutré tel une jeune stagiaire médicomage !

**Severus Snape :** Que quelqu'un m'achève par Salazar !

**Sirius Black** : J'arrive ! Je cours, je vole, je nage…

**Severus Snape :** Et tu coules en réalisant que tu ne peux pas quitter le square Grimmauld.

**Sirius Black** : C'est mesquin ça Servillus, vraiment !

**Remus Lupin :** T'en fais pas on a de quoi s'occuper…ensemble ; )

**Sirius Black** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

**Severus Snape :** Je crois que je vais vomir.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Sirius, puis-je me joindre à vous ?

**Remus Lupin** :…

**Sirius Black :** Sans façon…

**Albus Dumbledore :** Dommage…Severus, toujours pas intéressé ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Euh…Sans vouloir m'immiscer dans la conversation…le professeur Snape c'est évanoui.

**Sirius Black** et **Minerva McGonagall** aiment ça.

* * *

** Ron Weasley : **Je me sens ridicule…

**Ginny Weasley :** Tu l'es !

**Ron Weasley :** Hermione, je n'aurais jamais du t'écouter !

**Blaise Zabini :** Arrête de te plaindre Weasley ! De plus, un énorme lapin orange au milieu de tout ces joueurs de Quiddich ça met de l'ambiance.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Moi je pense que vous avez bien fait Mr Weasley, on se croirait à un match toutes maisons confondu !

**Oliver Wood :** Comme quoi le Quiddich domine le monde !

**Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley** et 467 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Fred Weasley :** Ronny, tu vas bientôt te sentir moins seul…

**Ron Weasley :** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**George Weasley:** Luna Lovegood vient d'arriver et…

**Fred Weasley:** Son costume est…

**Fred Weasley :** Intéressant…

**Hermione Granger :** Luna…en quoi es-tu déguisée exactement ?

**Luna Lovegood :** En Ronflack cornue bien sur !

**Hermione Granger :** Mais le…

**Harry Potter :** Hermione, tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de débattre sur l'existence du Ronflack cornue maintenant ?

**Blaise Zabini :** Pour une fois Potter a raison, viens plutôt boire une bière au beurre avec moi.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Ron Weasley :** écœurant…

**Draco Malfoy :** J'ai faillis aimer ton commentaire Weasley mais ma noblesse m'en empêche.

**Marcus Flint** aime ça.

* * *

**Severus Snape** aime : Faire son grand retour parmi les vivants.

**Minerva McGonagall** : J'avais espérer que vous resteriez évanouie un peu plus longtemps.

**Sirius Black** aime ça.

**Albus Dumbledore :** Severus, quel plaisir de vous revoir, vous êtes resté inconstant presque deux heures.

**Severus Snape :** Vous ! Ne m'approchez surtout pas !

**Draco Malfoy** et 15 autres personnes aime ça.

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan** aime : Essayer de se saouler à la bière au beurre avant de réaliser qu'il n'y en a pas assez.

**Dean Thomas** : J'ai le même problème mon pote.

**Neville Londubat** aime ça.

* * *

**Oliver Wood :** Va crever Flint !

**Marcus Flint :** Ne me dit pas que tu rumine encore la pitoyable défaite de Gryffondor…

**Oliver Wood :** Nan, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

**Marcus Flint** : Arrête tes conneries, je crois que t'as trop tapé dans le jus de citrouille.

**Oliver Wood :** Fais pas l'innocent Flint !

**Percy Weasley :** Que ce passe-t-il Oliver ?

**Oliver Wood :** Rien…

**Percy Weasley :** Tu veux qu'on retourne au dortoir ?

**Oliver Wood :** Nan, je vais bien Perce t'inquiète pas.

**Marcus Flint :** T'as quand même une défaillance mental abrutit !

* * *

**Harry Potter** : C'est une impression ou…on s'enmerde vraiment à cette soirée ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour Potter mais tu as raison, on s'enmerde !

**Seamus Finnigan :** Hé ! Je viens de me rappeler des bouteilles de whisky pur feu dans la salle sur demande !

**Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley** et 298 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Théodore Nott :** Le développement de mon troisième œil me prédit que tous les élèves auront déserté la grande salle dans 45 secondes.

**Théodore Nott** : Je dois faire réviser mon troisième œil, 20 seconde ont été suffisante.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à plus.**

**Pour ceux/celles qui lisent _Paradoxe_ je ne sais pas quand je posterait le deuxième chapitre mais je vais essayer de faire au plus vite ( Ben, au boulot ! )**

**Je vais une nouvelle fois faire ma mendiante mais une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et en plus ça motive !  
**

**à bientôt ;)**


	5. Ivresse

**Bonsoir tous le monde!**

**Je suis impatiente de poster ce chapitre que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire, en espèrent avoir corriger le plus de fautes possibles ( très peu probable malheureusement ) **

**Je ne rajouterais que deux choses :**

**Merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Ivresse _

**Lavande Brown aime** : Lé FèTE, LA MEILER FASON 2 DRAGER !

**Parvati Patil** aime ça.

**Harry Potter :** Si elle trouve quelqu'un, moi je veux bien rouler un patin à Malfoy !

**Draco Malfoy :** Une partie de moi a envie de protester et l'autre pense que je ne risque absolument rien.

**Harry Potter** : Tu pense que tu ne risques rien en me roulant une pelle ?

**Draco Malfoy :** Nan, je pense qu'il y plus de chance que Rogue ce mette à danser sur une table devant McGo plutôt que de voir Brown avec un mec ce soir.

**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson** et 1487 personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** C'est fou à quel point cette fille est appréciée.

**Ron Weasley** et 450 personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall :** Les élèves sont tous partis…on sort les bouteilles ?

**Filius Flitwick :** J'ai cru que vous ne poseriez jamais la question Minerva !

**Severus Rogue** aime : Everyday i'm drinking!

**Albus Dumbledore :** Une très bonne idée que vous avez là Severus ;)

**Severus Snape :** Gardez vos distances !

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

* * *

**Neville Londubat **: Allez les gars ! C'est partit ! Cul sec !

**Ginny Weasley** : nous n'avons pas de verres.

**Seamus Finnigan** : Non, mais nous avons des bouteilles, plein de bouteilles énormément de bouteilles 8)

**Dean Thomas** et 54 autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aime : Regarder Percy le parfait préfet faire une déclaration d'amour à une chaise.

**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Harry Potter :** Il ne tient pas l'alcool c'est ça ?

**Draco Malfoy** : Bravo, t'es le roi de la déduction Potter.

**Harry Potter :** Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir parlé !

**Draco Malfoy :** Espèce de petit…

**Blaise Zabini :** Dray…Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Rhooo c'est bon la ferme –'

**George Weasley :** Pour tout te dire Harry, Perce ne tient pas du tout l'alcool…

**Fred Weasley** : On le sait parce que une fois nous avons versé une demi bouteille de cognac dans sa soupe et le résultat était…

**George Weasley :** Intéressant…

**Hermione Granger :** Que c'est il passé ?

**Fred Weasley :** Il à danser une valse avec la goule du grenier…

**George Weasley:** Mémorable!

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

**Ginny Weasley** : Un des plus beau jours de la vie des jumeaux jusqu'à ce que maman l'apprenne…

* * *

**Seamus Finnigan :** Quand je parle au gens j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont trois paires d'yeux…je crois qu'on peut commencer à s'amuser les amis !

**Dean Thomas :** Personne n'a attendu que tu sois déchiré pour ça Seamus xD

**Seamus Finnigan :** Je vais continuer de boire alors.

**Neville Londubat :** Moi aussi !

**Luna Lovegood** aime ça.

* * *

**Marcus Flint :** Eh Woooooooooooooody !

**Oliver Wood :** Tu veux quoi à la fin !?

**Marcus Flint :** Toi et moi…dans un coin sombre…

**Oliver Wood :** T'es bourré ?

**Draco Malfoy :** bien sur qu'il l'est…comme tout le monde !

**Oliver Wood : **Je suis sobre !

**Fred** **Weasley** : Oliver…tu t'es sifflé une bouteille de whisky pur feu en quinze minutes.

**Oliver** **Wood** : Ouai mais…je suis toujours plus sobre que Percy !

**Seamus Finnigan **et** Percy Weasley ** aime ça.

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qui veut faire faire un jeu de la bouteille ?

**Lavande Brown :** Mwwwwwwwwwwwwa !

**Pansy Parkinson :** Bon, soyons clair Brown, j'ai proposé ça à toutes les personnes ici présentes mis à part TOI !

**Lavande Brown :** Mé PK ? SéRIEU !

**Draco Malfoy :** Tout simplement parce que tu serras toute seul ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un va prendre le risque jouer si t'es là? Et oui, je suis on ne peu plus sérieux !

**Harry Potter **et 123 personnes aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown :** HAN ! NAN Mé SA SE Féééééé PAAAAAAA 2 DIRRRRRR SA !

**Harry Potter :** Par Merlin Brown arrête d'écrire je t'en conjure! Et pour ta gouverne, Malfoy est beaucoup plus attirant que toi !

**Blaise Zabini** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Personne n'a jamais prétendu le contraire Potter…pourquoi tu me fais des compliments ? ?

**Harry Potter :** J'en sais rien, j'ai soif !

**Seamus Finnigan **et **Dean** **Thomas** aiment ça.

**Pansy Parkinson **: On le fait ou pas ce jeu de la bouteille ? Bande d'hippogriffes mal plumés !

**Hermione Granger **et** Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** a une excellente idée : Nous allons faire ce que fait Dumbledore.

**Lucius Malfoy :** Vous voulez dire essayer de se taper Snape, Maitre ?

**Lord Voldemort :** Mais nan abrutit ! Je veux tous vous voir bourrés !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** et **Lucius Malfoy **aiment ça.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Merveilleuse idée Maitre ! Merci Maitre.

**Lord Voldemort :** Pourquoi je le sens mal tout à coup…

* * *

**Severus Snape** a crée le groupe : Quand j'étais môme, j'avais un ami imaginaire, puis il à fait une dépression…

**Albus Dumbledore :** Vous désirez en parler Severus ?

**Severus Snape** : Pas avec vous !

* * *

**Pansy Parkinson aime :** Etre la première à faire tourner la bouteille !

**Draco Malfoy :** A quoi ça sert que tu l'affiche sur Poudlard-Book alors qu'on est tous là ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Pour qu'on se rappelle ce qui c'est passé demain quand on serra entrain de décuver.

**Oliver Wood :** Il y a des choses que je préfère oublier…

**Marcus Flint** aime ça.

**Pansy Parkinson :** Putain j'ai la poisse –'

**Ron Weasley :** Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir a moi de t'embrasser espèce de…

**Draco Malfoy :** Weasley, t'as deux solution : 1) Tu te calme, vous vous embrasser et on oublie. 2) On t'enferme avec Brown dans le placard là bas. (Merci à la salle sur demande de l'avoir crée pour nous débarrasser de cette plaie – Brown au cas où tu aurais du mal à comprendre c'est de toi que je parle !)

Tous Poudlard aiment ça.

**Ron Weasley :** C'est bon, c'est bon je capitule…

**Lavande Brown :** NAN Mè C BN LA ! VS POUVé O – FER 1 EFOR ! MWWA JE LORé Fé PR VS !

**Draco Malfoy** : Brown, pour la dernière fois, la toute dernière fois, ARRETES D'ECRIRE !

**Harry Potter** et** le reste de l'humanité** s'accorde à dire que c'est une bonne idée.

* * *

**Rodolphus Lestrange** aime : J'aurais voulus être un artiiiiiiiiiiiiiste pour pouvoir m' payer du whiskyyyyyyy !

**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça.

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : D'où t'aime c'que j'écris Malfoy ?

**Lucius Malfoy :** J'vais pas te demander ta permission t'es pas ma mère au dernière nouvelle !

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : Ha ouai et qu'est-ce t'en sais ?

**Lucius Malfoy :** T'es pas blond, pétasse !

** Narcissa Malfoy** : Et après ça Lucius ce demande encore pourquoi il dort sur le canapé…

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Le canapé ?! T'es trop gentille Cissy ! Moi j'ai buté le clébard des voisins pour que Rodolphus aille dormir dans sa niche !

**Narcissa Malfoy :** Charmant…vraiment charmant…

**Sirius Black:** Nan nan nan ! Là ça va pas! On fait pas du mal au chien !

* * *

**Sibille Trelawney : **JE VOIS… JE VOIS…JE V…

**Severus Snape :** Vu la vitesse avec laquelle elle c'est bouffée le mur, elle l'a pas vraiment vu venir !

**Minerva McGonagall** aime ça.

**Severus Snape :** Tien tien, vous ne m'en voulez plus pour la lamentable défaite de Gryffondor ?

**Minerva McGonagall** : La vengence est un plat qui ce mange froid Severus…Avez – vous goûtez ce gâteau ? Il est succulent !

**Severus Snape** : Non merci je n'ai…

**Minerva McGonagall :** Manger !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ha Minerva, quand vous parler de la sorte j'ai l'impression de revoir ma défunte mère.

**Minerva McGonagall :** oÖ

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall :** Ce faire comparer à une femme de près de cent ans son aînée…ça fait mal !

**Severus Snape** aime ça.

* * *

**Oliver Wood :** Hors de question !

**Marcus Flint :** Pourtant j'embrasse bien, Woodyyyyyyyyy !

**Harry Potter :** Fait-le Oliver, comme ça on passe à autre chose, moi je commence à m'ennuyer !

**Oliver Wood :** Imagine que je te demande d'embrasser Malfoy !

**Harry Potter :** J'ai dis que je le ferrais si Lavande se trouvait un mec ce soir !

**Oliver Wood :** Tu te mouilles pas trop !

**Lavande Brown** : ON AN REPARLERA KAN MWA JORé MN PR1CE CHARMAN é KE VS SERé TOUSE TOU SEUL !

**Draco Malfoy :** J'ai envie de dire « ce n'est pas demain la veille » et « BORDEL DE MERDE FERME LA ! »

**Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley** et 975 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown** : 6 TU VE KE JE ME TèSE SOR MWA DE C LA OU JE SUI !

**Draco Malfoy :** QUOI ?! WHAT THE FUCK !? Une autre forme de vie qui nous vient d'une planète différente de la notre essaye de faire passer un message !

**Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger** et 654 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Lavande Brown :** C DE ICI KE JE VE KE TU ME Fé SORTIR !

**Harry Potter** : Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on l'a sorte du placard…Colin, fait le avant qu'on se fasse envahir !

**Colin Crivey** : Tu en es certain Harry ?

**Harry Potter :** Oui, pourquoi ?

**Colin Crivey** : Pour rien…pour rien…

**Marcus Flint** : Woodyyyy ! Embrasse moiiiiiii !

**Percy Weasley** : Ne le fait pas si tu n'en à pas envie !

**Ron Weasley** : Si ! Fait-le, il faut suivre les règles de jeu !

**Oliver Wood** : C'est bon, je le fait…

**Percy Weasley** est partit se noyer dans les toilettes.

**Mimi Geignarde** aime ça.

**Draco Malfoy** : Il faudrait peut-être les décrocher maintenant…

**Harry Potter** : Quand ils n'auront plus d'air, ils se décolleront… je crois.

**Ron Weasley** : En tout cas, moi je vais danser, cette musique est trop bien !

**Seamus Finnigan** : Je crois qu'il faut que tu arrête de boire Ron, il n'y a pas de musique xD

**Dean Thomas** aime ça.

**Neville Londubat** : Toi aussi tu devrais freiner xD Il y a de la musique, après de la à dire qu'elle est bonne…

**Hermione Granger** : Quand la musique est bonne ! Bonne ! Bonne !

**Ginny Weasley** : Quand la musique sonne ! Sonne ! Sonne !

**Draco Malfoy** : Euh ?

**Harry Potter** : Moldu.

**Draco Malfoy** : Je comprends mieux…

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Hermione Granger :** Attention ! Cachez vous ! Je viens d'avoir une visionation de Lavande !

**Ginny Weasley : **Une Hermione Granger qui invente des mots est une Hermione Granger qui a trop bu :3 Je vais pouvoir brûler ses badges de préfète ! Elle commençait sérieusement à me péter les noises avec ça…

**Hermione Granger** : Malgré ma visionation déplorable dut à la boisson, je suis tous de même en mesure de lire et de comprendre certaine chose Ginny !

**Ginny Weasley** : Pour une autre fois alors…

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

**Hermione Granger :** C'est la dernière fois que je bois !

**Blaise Zabini :** Moi j'aime bien quand tu t'amuse ma chérie :3

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

**Severus Snape :** Minerva ! Comment avez-vous osé ?!

**Minerva McGonagall** : Je vous l'ai bien dit Severus, la vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid ! J'ai par ailleurs pus constater que vous étiez un bon danseur !

**Albus Dumbledore :** Ho oui c'était très appréciable Severus ! Vous voir danser sur une table, cela n'arrive pas tous les jours.

**Severus Snape :** Pirates !

* * *

**Colin Crivey** est maintenant en couple avec **Lavande Brown**.

**Lavande Brown** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Ho le sale petit morveux !

**Draco Malfoy :** Merde…ce n'était pas prévu.

**Hermione Granger** : Colin…tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu sors avec…ça, uniquement pour une photo !

**Colin Crivey** : Et si !

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Harry Potter** : Bon Malfoy, quand on n'a pas le choix, on n'a pas le choix ! Où est-ce-que tu te planques ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Il est sous la table derrière toi.

**Draco Malfoy** : Sale traitre !

**Théodore Nott** vient d'assister au plus beau roulage de pelle inter-maison de sa vie !

**Harry Potter** : T'as les lèvres vachement douces Malfoy…

**Pansy Parkinson** et 78 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Blaise Zabini** : Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu rougir comme ça depuis une éternité xD

**Pansy Parkinson** et Théodore Nott aiment ça.

**Draco Malfoy :** Vous allez vous la fermer oui ou merde ?

**Pansy Parkinson :** Merde !

**Théodore Nott :** Merde !

**Blaise Zabini :** Hum…laisse moi réfléchir…Merde !

**Draco Malfoy** : -'

**Luna Lovegood :** L'amour, quelle choses subtile et délicate dont le résultat n'est pas toujours celui que l'on soupçonne…

**Ron Weasley :** Gné ?

**Luna Lovegood :** Ho des nargoles 8)

* * *

**Voilà ;)**

**Merci à Ben qui m'a bien inspiré ( comme toujours) et que je sais impatiente de découvrir ce chapitre.**

**Je conclurais en disant que les reviews sont une des rare chose que j'aime dans ce monde cruel, alors n'hésiter surtout pas xD**

**à la prochaine**

**Snape's Nuts **


End file.
